Rarity
Rarity is a property of an item. There are three different types of rarity: rare, supreme, and fantastic. The rarity system aims to add game content that is harder to acquire then commonly crafted items. Rare This is a very rare and interesting version of the item. *For the lucky action rare creation is a 50% chance roll.WU code, Player class, getRarity() *Item-use damage has a 10% damage reduction. *Enchants on rare items are 5 times less likely to lose a point for every action done. *Rare toolbelts get one extra slot. Supreme This is a supreme example of the item, with fine details and slick design. * for the lucky action supreme creation is about 1 in 33.3 chance for premium and 1% chance for free to play.WU code, Player class, getRarity() *Item-use damage has a 19% damage reduction. *Enchants on supreme items are 15 times less likely to lose a point for every action done. *Supreme toolbelts get two extra slots. Fantastic This is a fantastic example of the item, with fascinating design details and perfect ideas for functionality. * for the lucky action fantastic creation is about 1 in 9708.7 chance for premium and a 1 in a 10,000 chance for free to play.WU code, Player class, getRarity() *Item-use damage has a ?? damage reduction. *Enchants on fantastic items are 15 times less likely to lose a point for every action done. *Fantastic toolbelts get three extra slots. Creating Rarity * On average once an hour a lucky window of 20 seconds in duration is created (plus up to 10 more seconds for village faith creation bonus) and any actions done during this window get a rarity roll. Specifically, it's a 1 in 3600 chance roll done every second and each player's chance roll is unique. Since there are 3600 seconds in an hour, then, on average the lucky window is created once an hour but it could happen more or less frequently, as with all probability. **When creating items this can create any of the three rarities using each ones chance roll. Only one (or none at all) can succeed and it checks fantastic first, followed by supreme, and finally rare. **When improving items there is an addition check that must be passed and it 1 in 5 chance of success.WU code, MethodsItems class, improveItem() To put it another way, for improvement action it must be a lucky window rarity and it must succeed at the 1 in 5 chance roll. * For advanced item creation (those which create as unfinished and require continue actions) when continuing with a item of rarity it will give a rare roll for every single attempt. The success chance is a 1 in total number of parts which make up the creation item. We can add this up by tallying all the parts needed for continue actions and then adding one or two depending if both the original creation's active and target items are destroyed. A successful rarity transfer here will impart the finished item with the rarity the part had. * Improving with a rare resource has a 1 / 100 chance to transfer the improvement item's rarity to its target. The entire improvement resource has to be used up to get the roll. Take note that there isn't visible(or audible) drum roll done but it is, in fact, doing a chance roll. Notes * Items of rarity can not be placed in bulk containers. Misconceptions * Creating simple items don't get any rarity transfer chance. Although, the lucky action could still make the item of some rarity. It was once thought that if a item of rarity was completely consumed in the creation it could transfer its rarity to the new item. This may be true for improving but it is not for simple creation.WU code, SimpleCreationEntry class, run() Simple items don't come out as unfished, don't require continue actions, are the basic object on target creation. References